1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to security software, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing a utility-based model for generating revenue from security software usage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing devices use various forms of security software to defend against network-based threats, such as viruses, SPAM, phishing attacks and/or the like. Traditional revenue systems for such security software involve a subscription plan in which a user installs the security software after paying upfront one time license fee. Till the time the security software license is valid, the user receives updates for both, the security software and threat signatures newly identified.
One problem with the conventional revenue systems is that, the fee paid by the user in the subscription plan does not take into account the usage of the security software. In other words, the amount charged to the user for the subscription does not reflect the actual utility or worth of the security software for the user. For example, the user pays the same amount if the security software removed one or hundred viruses.
Moreover, when the license expires, the security software continues to work. Hundreds and thousands of older threat signatures are stored on the user's machine, which are recognized and removed by the old version of the security software. Only latest updates for the security software and threat signatures are not made available to the user. As a result, some users believe that the installed product with its older definitions is good enough and do not see the need to continue paying a subscription fee.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for providing a utility-based revenue stream for security software usage at client computer.